<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMP Cats - Kitty Claws by Crashh_ed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139408">SMP Cats - Kitty Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashh_ed/pseuds/Crashh_ed'>Crashh_ed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Cats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashh_ed/pseuds/Crashh_ed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beeheart and Sandrunner become warriors with a journey to save an old member of CaveClan. As the other clans deal with their own problem of kittypets and loners, the two new warriors are ready to set paws down and into the Twoleg place. They'll meet some rough cats on their way and some high-spirited cats too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Cats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MarshClan</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>Dreamstar – light brown and cream tom with brown stripes. His left ear has a slit in it and green eyes, former kittypet (Dream)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>Smokeclaw – jet black tom with a white left paw and orange eyes, former kittypet (Sapnap)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat</strong>
</p><p>Bluestorm – blue and grey tom with black stripes and multicolored eyes, former kittypet (Georgenotfound)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>Cindershine – crimson red and black tom with a small white heart on his chest and golden eyes (Badboyhalo)</p><p>Silverpool – silver and white tom with a diamond on his chest and blue eyes (Skeppy)</p><p>Rabbitface – red tom with white socks and dark red markings that look like rabbit whiskers. Short ears and tail with light orange eyes (Ponk)</p><p>Weaseltail – calico tom with a white belly, blue eyes, and a scratch above his nose (Karl)</p><p>Scarnose – yellow tom with a black stripe on his back, hazel eyes, covered in scars, former kittypet (Punz)</p><p><strong>Apprentice: </strong>Violetpaw – cream and faded brown tom with violet eyes (Purpled)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Lilyspeck - small cream she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Violetpaw).</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Shutterspeck - a small grey and black tom, former kittypet; father of Smokeclaw</p><p>(OC) Grasswhisker - brown and sandy yellow she-cat with long, thin whiskers, former kittypet; mother of Scarnose</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CaveClan</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>Sootstar – brown and white-bellied tom with a bushy tail and golden orange eyes (Wilbur)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>Wrensplash – brown tabby tom with a scar over his right eye and has blue eyes (Eret)<br/><strong>Apprentice: </strong>Thunderpaw - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Jack Manifold)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat</strong>
</p><p>Shybrook – brown and cream she-cat with big blue eyes, a very nervous cat (Niki)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>Whitebush – white, long-haired she-cat with yellow eyes (Puffy)</p><p>Beeheart - short-haired brown tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes (Tubbo)</p><p>Sandrunner – sandy yellow tom with hints of white fur on his belly and water-blue eyes (Tommy)</p><p>Deerpaws – brown tom with black paws and a whitetail, with dark blue eyes (Callahan)</p><p>Foxmask - orange and white tom with golden eyes (Fundy)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Goldenwing - brown and orange she-cat (mother of Thunderpaw)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Brakentoe - old brown tom with two toes on his right fore-paw, small blunt tail, and amber eyes</p><p>(OC) Slatestone - dark grey and brown she-cat with a long scar down her left hind-limb, blue eyes, and a long, thin tail</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MoorClan</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>Sorrelstar – brown she-cat with a light brown face, tipped tail, neck, and paws, and has grey-blue eyes (Alyssa)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>Bluetuft – dark blue and grey tom with spikey fur and dark violet eyes (ConnorEatsPants)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat</strong>
</p><p>Nutfoot – orange-brown tom with white and brown stripes and paws, and crystal-blue eyes (Lazar)</p><p>Sugarlight – peachy-cream she-cat with white paws and brown eyes (Hannah)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>Scorchfang – muscular brown tom with black-tipped ears and dark orange eyes (HBomb)</p><p>Vinewater – dark grey-green tom with blue-grey paws and a white-tipped tail, with dark green eyes (Slimecicle)</p><p>Gravelstorm – grey and cream tom with a black back and tail and golden eyes (Sam)</p><p>Antfrost – cream and brown tom with light blue eyes (Antfrost)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Grasswhisper - slick brown and peach she-cat with dark green eyes (mother of Antfrost and Sugarlight)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Bluewing - blue-grey she-cat with a long, bushy tail and green eyes</p><p>(OC) Thornwhisker - grey tom with sharp whiskers and dark blue eyes</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BoldClan</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>Deadstar – hairless tom with an underbite, sliced ears, and multiple scars on his body, former kittypet – hence the “vest” – (Techno)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>Halfwish – black and white tom with multicolored eyes and ear tufts (Ranboo)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cats</strong>
</p><p>Spottedbelly - black and brown tabby tom with some white spots over his paws, dark amber eyes, and a small tail (Vikkstar)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>Longwind – long-haired yellow and white tom, former kittypet – hence the green and white “collar” – (Phil)</p><p>(OC) Snowwhistle - light grey and white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sootstar, Deadstar, and Sandrunner)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>-N/A-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>(OC) Poppyheart - calico tom with black ears </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>StarClan</strong> </span>
</p><p>(OC) Cavestar - dark brown and grey tom, former kittypet and first leader of CaveClan</p><p>(OC) Moorstar - black and white tom with a short and blunt tail, former kittypet and first leader of MoorClan</p><p>(OC) Boldstar - sandy yellow she-cat with a cut down her left eye (blind in that eye now), former kittypet and first leader of BoldClan</p><p>(OC) Marshstar - blue-grey she-cat with long, furry paws, former kittypet and first leader of MarshClan</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Place Of No Stars</strong> </span>
</p><p>Ramstar – (now darkened) cream and pale tom with scars on his back and face with dark grey eyes (Schlatt)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Cats Outside Of Clans</strong> </span>
</p><p>Sparky - orange and brown kittypet tom (Foolish)</p><p>Twilight - black she-cat, sister of Sparky (Michelle - Foolish's adopted sister)</p><p>Duck - yellow and orange tom loner with two scars (one on his left shoulder and one on his muzzle), has ear tufts and brown eyes (Quackity)</p><p>Noah – dark brown and white-bellied kittypet tom with golden eyes (Noah Hugbox)</p><p>Josh – silver and brown kittypet tom with dark blue eyes (Jawsh)</p><p>Travis – orange kittypet tom with green eyes (Traves/Travis)</p><p>Coopie – blue-ish grey kittypet tom with blue eyes (Cscoop)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve been traveling for so<em> long! </em>” The orange tom was trudging through the marshy lands. “Why do we have to go through all this!?”</p><p>“Ask Noah, Travis.” The blue-grey tom snapped back. “He said there was better food here than there is at our Twolegs.”</p><p>Travis huffed and trotted through the swamp. Noah was the tom in charge of this operation. The dark brown and white tom had golden eyes that could burn a cat. Travis didn’t fear Noah; he respected him. Noah had helped him chase out a loner who stumbled on his lawn. The Twolegs Travis had tried to take him in.</p><p>“Noah says –”</p><p>“Now hold on, Josh.” Noah sniffed the air. “There are other cats here.” He dropped down into a crouch. “Come on out! We can take you on!”</p><p>Travis and his blue-grey friend dropped down into a crouch as well, preparing for the attack. A calico jumped from the bushes landing on his friend; another cat jumped from the water. Travis pierced his claws into the silver-colored cat. Blood soaked his nails, but he prevailed. The silver cat did not leave any scratches on him. Travis flung the tom off and turned to help his friend. He grabbed the calico by the back of its neck and threw him off. His friend coated in blood.</p><p>“<em>Coopie!” </em> Travis yelled. He was battered and dazed.</p><p>“Huh?” That was the only word Coopie managed before passing out.</p><p>“You! You hurt him!” Travis yelled at the calico and drew his claws into its fur.</p><p>The calico tried to unravel itself but failed. Travis held on until a screech came from a different blue-grey tom. The cat kept wailing and running towards them.</p><p>“Stop! In the name of StarClan!” The cat yelled.</p><p>“Bluestorm! I was about to claw this kittypet!” The calico, who was a tom, yelled back.</p><p><em>Bluestorm? That’s a weird name. </em>  Bluestorm ran up to Coopie’s body. With a hiss, Travis released the calico and jumped to Coopie’s side. Noah and Josh surrounded the so-called cat  <em> Bluestorm</em>. A new voice came through the marshes. Noah turned and hissed at the cream and brown striped tom.</p><p>“I know you all are kittypets, but you can’t attack a medicine cat.” He puffed out. “You though, Noah, right?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Noah snapped with a growl in his voice.</p><p>“You fought well. Why do you and your group joi-”</p><p>“No!” Josh was the one who spoke. “We travel as a <em>pack</em>! Not a <em>clan</em>!”</p><p>“Fine. Bluestorm!”</p><p>“I’m helping this poor cat, Dreamstar!” He yelled back. Bluestorm turned his head and whispered to Travis. “These are poppy seeds; they’ll help him sleep if he’s in pain. I’ve used cobwebs to patch up his wound. Once you get out of here, find new webs and repatch them, okay?”</p><p>Travis nodded and lifted his friend onto his back. Coopie laid limp but was still breathing; Noah came back to guard.</p><p>“Well, Dreamstar, this is not the last of us. You better remember that!” Noah yelled and turned away.</p><p>Travis and Josh followed behind him. <em> Hopefully, Coopie will get better! </em> Travis thought as they carried his friend back to their secret camp.</p><p>--</p><p>A hit of yellow hit the moorlands. Bluetuft, the MoorClan deputy, looked out towards the yellow dot.</p><p>“Bluetuft, what are you looking at?” Scorchfang snarled.</p><p>“The yellow dot on the moors. Sorrelstar would want to hear that.” He responded.</p><p>“Is it what Sugarlight had said from what the clouds sent her?” The tom tilted his head.</p><p>“Sugarlight said, <em> the stars claimed the sky, and the claws claim the dirt.  </em>That yellow speck looks like the sun, but what would the sun want to do on the ground?” Bluetuft stared in the distance.</p><p> "Why don’t we go ask it?”</p><p>“Scorchfang, are you rabbit-brained? The sun won’t speak to us. It might run back to the sky, and we’ll get nothing out of it.” Bluetuft noticed the yellow speck was gone. “Where did it go?!”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>The two cats jumped and turned to the noise. The yellow speck was bigger. Bluetuft noticed the sun was a cat. He had a big scar down his left shoulder and a small one on his muzzle. His eyes were dark and hollow. The tom wasn’t just yellow; he had hints of orange on his pelt.</p><p>“Are you the sun?” Scorchfang pressed.</p><p>“<em>Ha! </em>No, I am Duck.” The tom spoke. “I traveled these lands to find a Clan that would take me, a loner, in.”</p><p><em>He’s a loner! </em> Bluetuft unsheathed his claws. Duck seemed to notice and back away from the two cats.</p><p>“I can see I am, not welcomed here.”</p><p>“I’ll claw your ears off, loner!” Bluetuft yelled. “You smell of MoorClan rabbit! You stole our prey!”</p><p>Scorchfang also unsheathed his claws after hearing prey stolen. The yellow tom booked it towards the lake, the two other cats on his tail. The tom jumped the lake with elegance and took off into the pines.</p><p>“CaveClan can deal with the loner now.” Bluetuft turned to Scorchfang. “That is not what Sugarlight told.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AH! </p><p>Hello people! Your author, Crash, speaking!</p><p>Please please PLEASE! Go back to the beginning of the SMP Warriors series! I'm rewriting it and I have ways you can contact me!</p><p>My Twitter is: crash_kaitlyn</p><p>My Instagram is: crashed_draws</p><p>--</p><p>Sorry for not posting all soo much, I'm a freshman in college and throwing myself over a cliff at the moment :)</p><p>But! I am rewriting the chapters and adding more lore to the first one! So... go back!</p><p>--</p><p>See y'all there ! ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>